Les âmes soeurs
by Suppu
Summary: Xover InuYasha prologue. Het, slash, angst, violence, drama CH.1 UP
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE : **La Guerre des Mondes

**GENRE :** X-Over InuYasha / Harry Potter ; drame, romance, horreur, action, violence

**PAIRING :** Ben les couples principaux… Je peux pas encore le dévoiler, il y a un threesome et un couple yaoi. Voilà.

**DISCLAIMER :** Rumiko TAKAHASHI pour InuYasha et J.K.Rowling pour Harry Potter. L'univers et les personnages leurs appartiennent mais l'histoire, là, c'est moi. Voilà encore.

**PROLOGUE**

Elle se tenait droite au milieu d'un champ de bataille, tremblante. Des dizaines et des dizaines de corps jonchaient le sol couvert de sang ; la miko avait des traces de larmes sur son visage juvénile et le regard désespéré. Il y eut beaucoup de sacrifices mais tout était fini, ils étaient morts. La paix allait revenir dans leur monde.

Kagome apercevait au loin les jeunes sorciers qu'elle avait côtoyés pendant cette année en train de soigner ou de chercher des survivants. Les cris de joies fusaient dans toutes les directions ; mais elle n'avait pas le coeur de rire. Pas encore.

- Il te reste encore une chose à faire, Kagome, dit un jeune homme.

Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux d'un vert éclatant. Il tenait dans sa main droite une baguette brisée ; ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et il avait des plaies béantes sur la joue et la hanche mais il souriait. C'était un sourire doux, qui exprimait tout ce qu'il était. Libre et apaisé.

- Je ne peux pas, Harry.

Le Gryffindor lâcha le morceau de bois qui lui servait d'arme et fit quelques pas en avant.

- Tu le dois. Pour moi, et pour tous ceux qui sont là.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça le sourire aux lèvres, Harry.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un instant, Harry avait peur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre ; il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était fatigué et il voulait que tout se termine.

- Je veux que ça s'arrête, Kagome. C'est ton rôle en tant que miko de m'aider.

Elle secoua la tête et enfouie sa tête dans ses mains, laissant s'échapper un long râle de désespoir. Harry s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, il posa son front affectueusement contre celui de Kagome qui versa encore plus de larmes.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre solution ! J'en suis certaine.

- Je veux être en paix. Accorde-moi juste cette seule et unique faveur. Mon amie, ma chère et tendre soeur. S'il te plaît. Cède à mon unique caprice.

- Et que lui dirais-je ? Je ne pourrais jamais affronter son regard en face !

- Il comprendra. Il sait quelle était ma destinée, il me pardonnera avec le temps.

- Il ne me pardonnera jamais, moi.

- Tu te trompes.

- Harry...

- S'il te plaît.

Avec réticence, Kagome le regarda dans les yeux et accepta.

Il lui tendit les mains qu'elle prit dans les siennes ; et front contre front, elle utilisa les dernières forces qui lui resta et purifia la cicatrice du Garçon-Qui-A-De-Nouveau-Survécu. Une douce lumière rose se dégagea de la jeune fille et enveloppa la légendaire blessure du Gryffindor. Il serra quelques instants les mains de Kagome fortement puis tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- HARRY !

Les gens autour d'eux entendirent le cri d'effroi de la miko et accoururent vers elle.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! cria Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, penché vers lui.

Hermione était juste derrière, les mains sur la bouche. Sur le front de Harry coulait abondamment du sang, la plaie venait de l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice.

- Harry, dit Kagome. Pardon, pardon...

Il sourit et murmura un dernier "je vous demande pardon" avant de fermer les yeux. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus et ses mains avaient lâchées celles de Kagome qui pleura de plus belle.

- HARRY !

FIN DU PROLOGUE

Moi la première question que je me pose c'est : C'est quoi ce prologue à la con !

Ben selon moi, c'est pour mettre l'eau à la bouche... et puis faut savoir qu'il y a pas mal de petits points obscures dont celui-ci, c'est qui "ils"? Hmmmm, ça porte à confusion tout ça...Je devrais peut-être en parler un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre...

Non, je sais, je vais carrément revenir un an en arrière et expliquer ce charabia ! C'est mieux ainsi, non ?

III


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer et tout le reste, lire le prologue. Merci.**

Réponse aux reviews :

Grissoune : Merci pour le soutien, j'en aurai besoin pour cette histoire (et les autres que je devrais finir, bordel ! 

J'aime bien les cross-over quand ils sont bien écrits ! Je dis pas que j'écris bien, mais c'est juste des successions d'idées sur un thème… ouh, je m'égare, je m'égare…

Minerve : Salut, ça faisait un bail Pour ce qui est de Harry. Ben si, il est mort. Mais bon, c'est pas grave. Il y a toujours des solutions. L'enterrement ou la crémation, c'est quoi le plus économique pour lui ?

**CHAPITRE I : Quand tout commença...**

Elle était psychologiquement épuisée, mais tout était enfin fini. Enfin presque tout, car maintenant, elle allait devoir faire face à son propre avenir. En y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait bien plus d'un an qu'elle n'était pas revenue chez elle et Kagome appréhendait un peu son retour parmi les siens.

Ce long voyage l'avait fait mûrir à une vitesse hallucinante, et son esprit comme son corps avait subi des changements. Elle n'avait pas trop grandi et ses grands yeux bleus étaient un peu plus sombres qu'à ses 15 ans, ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'au niveau de ses cuisses, cette apparence aurait pu la confondre avec celle de Kikyou, sauf la longue mèche argentée qu'elle avait, tressée. Ses mains étaient maintenant rugueuses et abîmées mais grâce à cela, elle était devenue une miko accomplie et une experte en combat rapprochée. Merci à ses amis et à Sesshoumaru. Kagome se frotta le nez et secoua la tête.

- Kami-sama, comme cette odeur de pollution m'a manquée, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Kagome soupira longuement et poussa la porte d'entrée de sa maison ; il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Elle se hasarda dans les couloirs, aperçut le bon vieux Bûyo qui se frotta contre sa jambe, heureux de revoir sa maîtresse.

- Tu m'as manquée aussi, mon Bûyo.

La miko caressa son chat et monta les escaliers en sa compagnie. Elle s'arrêta devant une chambre et mit un doigt devant sa bouche.

- Ne fais pas un bruit.

Kagome ouvrit délicatement la porte et referma derrière elle. La pièce était dans la pénombre et seulement quelques rayons avaient réussis à pénétrer dans la chambre. Des ronflements discrets se faisaient entendre, Kagome eut un sourire sur le visage et avança à pas de loup jusqu'au lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, la personne gigota légèrement et la jeune femme aperçut le visage de son frère.

« _Comme il a grandi depuis la dernière fois, j'ai manqué une année de sa vie sans avoir pu faire quoique ce soit..._ »

Tendrement, Kagome replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Souta. Des larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter et certaines tombèrent sur la joue de son cadet qui se réveilla doucement.

- Hm... Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? dit Souta d'une voix endormie.

- ... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

Le garçon se réveilla en une seconde, se mettant en position assise.

- Kagome ?

- Bonjour p... Ah !

Kagome fut étonnée de la force que possédait son jeune frère, ses bras qui lui enlaçaient le cou pouvaient presque lui faire mal.

- ... petit frère... Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé du souci.

- Pars plus d'accord, hein ? Pars plus.

- Promis, Souta.

Kagome étreignit son cadet à son tour et le berça comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

- Allez, il faut que j'aille saluer maman et grand-père.

- Ok.

Les retrouvailles furent identiques qu'avec celui de son frère, Kagome n'avait plus de dos et ses joues étaient endolori à cause de son grand-père qui les lui pinça comme si elle était encore une enfant.

"Ils ne connaissent vraiment pas leur force dans cette famille" pensa-t-elle.

Peu après, toute la famille Higurashi décida de se réunir devant un bon petit déjeuner bien mérité. Kagome eut le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer et descendit dans la cuisine où elle fut applaudie joyeusement par les 3 autres habitants de la maison.

- Oh, arrêtez ça ! rougit Kagome. Ca a l'air bon, tu t'es surpassée maman ! DES ODEN !

- Tu n'as pas encore mangée, riait de bon coeur Mrs Higurashi.

- Et si tu nous racontais ce qui s'est passé au Sengoku Jidai ? proposa le vieux Higurashi.

Il y eut un long silence suivit d'un miaulement du chat avant que Kagome acquiesça en souriant.

- C'est vrai, je ne vous ai rien dit depuis l'année dernière.

La miko se racla la gorge et regarda le visage empli de curiosité de son frère.

- Ca va être long, alors on va pouvoir commencer à manger.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Naraku est mort. Avec l'aide de Sesshoumaru-oniichan nous avons décimé tout son clan et...

- Sesshoumaru ? répéta Souta.

- Oui. Le demi-frère de InuYasha.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Oniichan ?

- Parce que nous avons partagé sang, chair et sueur ensemble et ce, jusqu'au dernier moment... C'est dur à expliquer... Oh non maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Kagome secoua la tête, embarrassée. Le regard inquisiteur de sa mère lui pesait.

- Je n'ai pas... on a pas... enfin, ce que je veux dire...

"Comment est-ce que je dois lui dire ce que j'ai... Enfin c'était quand même assez…Kyaaa, rien que d'y penser j'en rougis !"

- Hmmmmm... Je vous parle d'abord de la mauvaise nouvelle ou de la très très très mauvaise nouvelle ? dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

- Kagome...

- Avant de combattre Naraku, j'ai croisé Kikyou. On a discuté comme d'habitude et je l'ai tué, ironisa Kagome. Avant de partir en poussière, elle m'a jeté une malédiction. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Sesshoumaru-oniichan m'a dit que cela risquait de prendre du temps avant que le sort ne devienne fonctionnel. Venant de Kikyou je crains le pire.

Mrs Higurashi frappa dans les mains et sa fille cligna des yeux.

- Maman ?

- Je sens que cette conversation te pèse, chérie, et je ne veux pas éveiller d'autres soucis chez toi.

- Maman...

- Tu as 18 ans depuis deux mois, tu es une adulte. Tu as eu trois années difficiles, même un adulte n'aurait pu surmonter tout ça. Tu as tout fait pour changer les choses et tu as réussi. Tu n'es pas obligée de reprendre tes études, nous avons de la famille en Europe. Va les voir, change-toi les idées.

- Non ! s'exclama Souta. Elle va encore partir des mois et des mois loin de la maison !

- Eh, c'est pas comme si je ne revenais pas, dit Kagome. Et puis c'est vrai que c'est une perspective plutôt alléchante... Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire...

- Nee-chan !

Mrs Higurashi soupira, le regard mélancolique.

- Va avec elle, Souta.

- Quoi ?

- Toi aussi, ça a été dur. Et puis tu la protégeras là-bas au moins.

Le dernier Higurashi sautilla de joie, les bras en l'air et le visage radieux.

- Je vais voyager avec Nee-chan, je vais voyager avec Nee-chan !

- Souta, tu es bruyant ! riait Kagome.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler joyeusement tandis que les deux adultes avaient l'air préoccupé.

- Tu vas l'envoyé à Yue, Keiko ? demanda le grand-père.

La femme acquiesça en débarrassant la table. Elle soupira longuement et sortit un vieux carnet de sa poche, elle tourna quelques pages et caressa du bout des doigts le papier, par nostalgie.

- Je n'ai encore rien dit à leur sujet aux enfants, il serait peut-être temps que je le fasse, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais, soupira l'homme. Tu as gardé contact avec lui ?

- Oui, un minimum. Je lui ai envoyé des photos de Kagome et de Souta chaque année. Il a une fille de l'âge de Kagome d'ailleurs. Elle possède le même don que ceux de sa famille.

- Il est normal que les enfants en héritent.

- Souta n'en possède pas…

- Il n'a que treize ans, Kagome s'est éveillée à quinze ans.

- … C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de les envoyer à Yue, ça ne se passe pas très bien en Angleterre en ce moment…

- Kagome saura faire face à la situation. Elle possède son don de miko et celui des médiums de la plus illustre famille chinoise. Oui, elle pourra gérer tout ça.

- Oui, sans doute…

- Maman ! On part quand ? dit Souta, le corps plié en dix sous les bras taquins de son aînée.

- Bientôt, je vais prévenir votre oncle de votre venue.

Souta et Kagome se regardèrent, interloqués.

- Quoi ? On a un oncle ? répéta Kagome.

- Oui, il vit à Londres avec votre cousine.

- On a une cousine !

- Elle s'appelle Cho et elle a le même âge que toi, Kagome. Mais tu ne dois pas te souvenir d'elle, vous n'étiez que des nourrissons la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vues.

- … Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as jamais reparlé d'eux ?

- C'est une longue histoire. C'est de la famille du côté de ton père, les Chang.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kagome. C'est pas lui Higurashi ?

- Non, il a prit mon nom lors de notre mariage.

- Ah bon ?... Ben je suis pressée de faire la connaissance de cette famille, pas toi Souta ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Kagome était suspendue au vide, son bras lui faisait mal mais elle ne pouvait pas lâcher la paroi rocheuse ou ils mourraient tous les deux._

_- Lâche-moi, tu n'as plus de force._

_Sa main droite la démangeait, mais elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller, ils devaient bien être à des milliers de mètres d'altitude et rien que de voir le soleil si près d'eux, la terrifiait._

_- Ne dis pas de bêtise, cria-t-elle._

_- Je survivrais à la chute. Tu risques de mourir si tu ne nous lâches pas, miko._

_- Je ne te lâcherais pas ! Et ne cherche pas à me faire changer d'avis ! Non, c'est non !_

_Malheureusement, ses doigts la trahirent et ils tombèrent de quelques mètres._

_- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

_« InuYasha ! »_

_- KAGOME !_

_Une main solide lui attrapa le poignet. Elle leva le visage vers la personne et eut un soupir de soulagement. Son compagnon était terrifié, il semblait essoufflé et sa main était moite._

_- Pardon, je ne vous trouvais pas. Ca va ?_

_- Monte-nous, je t'en prie ! Je vais lâcher ! InuYasha !_

_L'Hanyou l'empoigna des deux mains et fit un bond extraordinaire en arrière, sur la terre ferme. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les trois sur le sol, empêtrés l'un sur l'autre. Kagome balança des bras, étouffant à moitié. _

_- Sesshoumaru, j'étouffe ! Kyaa !_

_InuYasha les avaient tous les deux poussés et se releva en s'époussetant._

_- Tu m'as fait mal, idiot !_

_- Keh, ça t'apprendra de courir tête baissée._

_Kagome souffla sur son genou écorché et s'apprêta à se lever lorsque Sesshoumaru tendit la main vers elle. Sans hésiter, elle la prit et il l'aida à se relever. Les oreilles de InuYasha étaient baissées et il montrait légèrement les dents mais Kagome n'en tint pas compte._

_- Merci, Sesshoumaru._

_- C'est moi qui te remercie, miko._

_Sur ces mots, il partit. Kagome soupira et se tourna alors vers InuYasha, souriante._

_- Et merci à toi, InuYasha._

_- Keh,…_

_- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendue, dit-elle en tendant l'oreille._

_- J'ai dit : De rien !_

_La jeune femme éclata de rire et prit le bras de son amie._

_- Allons rejoindre les autres, je meurs de faim !_

_- Il faut d'abord te soigner !_

_- Mais non, Kaede-san verra ça après le déjeuner !_

_- KAGOME !_

_- Ha ha ha ha ha ! …_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il chantonnait d'une voix rauque depuis déjà plusieurs jours, dans cette pièce sombre où les rayons du soleil ne passaient à peine les volets de bois pourris.

Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où Hermione, Remus et Mrs Weasley étaient passés le voir, tentant de le raisonner. Il n'écoutait pas, ou plutôt, il n'entendait pas. Il venait de fermer son cœur, une fois de plus.

Le pauvre garçon ne fermait plus l'œil de la nuit, il ne pouvait pas. A chaque fois, il revivait des moments passés douloureux ; la mort, la tristesse, l'angoisse, la peur, les regrets. Tous ces sentiments négatifs, il les ressentait dans ses visions. Tous les soirs, il voyait des familles entières torturées, des parents tentant vainement de protéger leurs enfants d'hommes cagoulés et des femmes perdre leurs maris, frères, fils pour subir le même sort à la suite. Il vivait chaque instant sans jamais pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Plusieurs fois, il voulait mettre fin à cette torture. Plusieurs fois, il fut secouru, réprimandé, incompris. Son visage était maintenant marqué par la peur, la fatigue, la solitude.

La seule fois où il tendit la main, elle fut repoussée.

- Harry ?

Le Gryffindor ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur, ses mains tremblaient et ses dents claquaient. La pièce était chauffée mais il avait froid. Constamment.

- Harry…

Des bruits de pas léger, un meuble se faisant déplacer tant bien que mal et un froissement de tissu. Les pas s'approchèrent du garçon et une couverture chaude se posa sur les épaules du brun. Harry ne leva toujours pas la tête, mais il pu voir derrière ses mèches de jais les grandes mains abîmées de son meilleur ami.

- Si tu as froid, il faut faire chauffer la pièce. Tu sais comment faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais le faire, dit une autre voix. Féminine cette fois, de leur âge, sûrement.

« _Hermione _» pensa Harry.

- Tu sais, ça m'a plutôt effrayé quand tu as saccagé tout le quartier général…

- …

- Quoi ? dit Ron. Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

- … C'est ma maison.

- Oui, pardon. Bref, ça ne te ressemble pas. En général, tu exprimes plus tes pensées par ta voix mélodieuse et délicate, riait le rouquin.

- Ron, dit Hermione.

Le garçon soupira.

- … Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

« _Tout. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir _»

Ron, désemparé secoua la tête. Il fit un sort avec sa baguette et tendit un verre à son ami qui but de petites gorgées.

- Maman dit que c'est à cause des responsabilités que t'imposent Dumbledore, mais à mon avis il n'y a pas que ça… Tu ne veux pas nous en parler, même à nous ?

-…

«_… Je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas y faire face tout seul, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, même à vous. Je vous crée déjà assez de souci comme ça…_ »

Hermione s'approcha alors elle déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Harry qui ne réagit pas. Elle tourna la tête vers Ron et lui fit un signe de tête ; il semblait lutter entre l'envie de rester et son devoir et décida de suivre son instinct. Il se leva donc, et marcha en direction de la porte en compagnie de Hermione.

Harry les regarda sans rien dire, le bras sur ses genoux repliés.

- Harry, dit Ron en se tournant vers lui. Les membres pensent qu'il est préférable de te laisser réfléchir seul pour le moment,…

« _… Non… _»

- … Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre que tu nous parles, plutôt qu'on te presse ou qu'on s'impose.

« _Attends, que dis-tu ? Ron…_ »

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'aider.

Quelque chose dans le cœur de Harry se brisa. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses yeux reflétèrent l'horreur de la situation.

- …n…

- Je ne mérite pas d'être ton ami et…

Ron et Hermione avaient les yeux distants, affligés. Harry les vit d'un autre œil. Il tendit les mains, avança légèrement, tomba de sa place en un bruit lourd.

- Harry ! crièrent ses deux amis.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Harry avait le visage baigné par les larmes qui coulaient considérablement sur ses joues. Ron posa ses mains sur les épaules fragiles de son ami qui tremblait.

- … pas… non… partir… seul… peur… non…

- Harry, dit Hermione en s'agenouillant. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle n'avait jamais vu leur ami dans un état de faiblesse semblable. Il était comme un nourrisson, vulnérable, brisé, seul.

Harry serra avec le peu de forces qui lui restait les bras de Ron qui s'inquiétait de seconde en seconde.

- Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas…. Ne pars pas…

- Harry, je ne peux pas…

- NE PARS PAS ! NE ME LAISSE PAS SEUL ICI ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! NE ME LAISSE PAS SEUL, JE T'EN PRIE !

- Harry, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Ron. Harry, je…

- AIDE-MOI ! AIDE-MOI, JE T'EN PRIE, AIDE-MOI ! NE ME LAISSE PAS SEUL ! RON ! NE ME LAISSE PAS !

Le rouquin prit Harry dans ses bras, serrant la tête du brun contre sa poitrine, pleurant pour son ami. Hermione pleurait également, et elle partit à la recherche d'un adulte. Les deux garçons étaient maintenant seuls, l'un essayant de calmer l'autre. Mais Harry continuait de crier sa douleur, comme des mantras qui le libérerait de sa prison invisible.

- Harry…

- Aide-moi, Ron…. Fait que ça s'arrête…

Ron regarda les mains faibles et convulsées de spasmes du brun et vit les nombreuses entailles encore fraîches qui blessaient la chair du garçon.

«_Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de comprendre ta douleur ? Tu souffres seul et je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour toi… »_

- Que dois-je faire, Harry ? dit-il en le berçant. Comment je dois faire pour t'aider ?

- Aide-moi, aide-moi…

Harry s'endormit, épuisé, après avoir hurlé sa douleur pendant plusieurs minutes qui parurent une éternité à Ron. Lorsque Hermione revint avec Remus à ses talons, Ron portait Harry dans ses bras et le coucha sur son lit. Il mit sa couverture et resta à son chevet, en silence.

- Ron…

- Chut, il vient de s'endormir, dit le rouquin avec un doigt sur les lèvres. Je viendrais vous voir plus tard…

- … Bon, ok.

Lorsque la porte claqua, Ron se laissa tomber la tête sur le matelas, et pria fort, il pria et espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'une personne l'entendrait.

« _Je vous en prie, n'importe qui, aidez Harry à s'en sortir, je sacrifierais tout, tout pour qu'il puisse enfin être en paix. Je vous en prie, que quelqu'un l'aide, que cette personne entende ma prière et nous aide à sauver l'âme tourmentée de Harry ! »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kagome émergea difficilement de son rêve, elle s'étira longuement sur son lit et se leva. Lorsqu'elle se rendit à la salle de bain, Kagome se dévêtit et regarda son cou et sa main gauche, elle avait trois longues traces de griffures cicatrisées, symbole de la cérémonie du sang. Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans la glace et fixa un point ; elle posa lentement la main sur le miroir et fit glisser ses doigts le long de son reflet.

« _Etais-ce un rêve ou un réel appel au secours ?_ »

- Kagome, on part dans trois heures à l'aéroport ! Dépêche-toi de te préparer et de descendre petit-déjeuner !

- Oui, j'arrive !

**Fin du chapitre**

Je voudrais juste éclaircir un petit point obscur : Ron est un super pote, il est juste déboussolé de voir son meilleur ami complètement amorphe. Les autres sont,… ben en fait, Harry a pété les plombs et a tout cassé, pour eux, c'est juste une crise d'adolescence et l'ont donc « puni ». Pour ce qui est des appels à l'aide… je pense avoir été assez clair. Le suicide est un sujet assez tendu et ce chapitre a été pour moi une façon d'exorciser ce sentiment d'impuissance face à une personne qui a besoin d'aide. La suite sera un peu plus joyeuse, mais pas trop. Ca ne le sera pas dans cette fic, je suis dans une période dépressive ; c'est ma façon d'évacuer tout le stress emmagasiné.

Voilà.

X


End file.
